


Why Must I Suffer Because of You?

by AshidoMyBurritos



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, Edamura Makoto Deserves Better, Hurt Edamura Makoto, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, Laurent is crazy, M/M, Most chars are only mentioned, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Case 4: Wizard of Far East, Self-Worth Issues, hints of stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos
Summary: Dorothy is avenged...but at what costs?
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Why Must I Suffer Because of You?

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOH YES, IM THE GREAT PRETENDER
> 
> But I’m not going to sit here and pretend that the anime taken Makato’s trauma and mental estate as a joke. I enjoy angst and dark fics, and I think there’s a lot of potential of Laurent being obsessive and stalkerish of Makato. 
> 
> I guess you can say this is a character study because I was focused on the scenarios Makato went through that is severely traumatizing.

The last con was a major success but at what cost? Everyone was celebrating the last case, enjoying their thrilling life while Makato...retracts the past years he spent with the Confidence Team. 

Everything...for the past years had been a setup. His life was ruined because of some girl Laurent couldn’t keep his boner under control for. His father abandoned him and his mother for this entire scheme. To make matters worse, his mother knew everything and left him in the dark. She kept his father’s secret to the grave, no matter how much they financially struggled and people judged them, she was loyal to that man. Yet, everyone, Makato knew just seemed like a liar and hypocrite. How could Cynthia and Abby be okay with avenging some girl they barely even knew? Why must he suffer through the trauma of these schemes while Laurent was now satisfied avenging his dead girlfriend? He never asked for this, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice.

**We are not a team.**

**We were never friends.**

**We were never family.**

**We are lone wolves.**

**Trust no one but yourself.**

**Mess up, and we dump you.**

The first time Makato ever felt like he had family and friends in that group, only to be reminded time and time again that his emotions didn’t matter. No one didn’t care nor bother to be concerned for Abby during the flight racing except him. Hell, Laurent stated how she wanted to die with no care in the world. Makato was even there to understand both perspectives with Cynthia and her ex-boyfriend, giving the final push to the ex to paint his heart out, and see Cynthia again. 

How come he was the only one who cared for the lives of these people when it all seemed to be so one-sided? Well, that’s obvious. They never cared for him to begin with. He was nothing but a little toy to be controlled to avenge a girl. No one ever asked him if he was okay after every case. It wouldn’t have killed them to ask. Gee, I don’t know! First, I thought Abby and the blonde bastard I was having feelings for died, then Cassino being free from the so-called FBI. Second, no one gave a complete damn about Abby’s feelings nor mine. Third, I was forced to be connected in “human trafficking” like my father. I gave my father a chance because everyone deserves second or third chances! Only for him to betray me and see him kill Abby and Cynthia, ending as a result of me killing him, and having to endure watching these poor kids be sold off. Who cares if all of the deaths and trafficking were fake? This was twisted beyond pair, and Makato can’t believe he stooped so low to be like his father. 

He wouldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t catch feelings for the blonde. He was a smart and sleazy bastard who had charisma, and the bet in their first case was fun, but the trauma. The trauma in all cases led him to backpedal his feelings for Laurent. The want of never being lonely again, for he might’ve found someone who compliments and flirts and touches him...was that all a lie too? He’s always stomped down about his skills, being an amateur with mechanics, so he’s not surprised if Laurent didn’t mean a single thing. I mean, he did all of this for his dead lover, right? So... manipulative. Such a handsome and manipulative man that he fell for and Makato was foolish to believe he won’t have to be lonely anymore. 

The only time he felt appreciated was with Akemi, the only one who seemed to never tell him lies and cared for him. Yes, she was a horrible person for human trafficking, but he felt a connection with her when she spoke about her wanting to rest. He could relate. No matter how many times he tried to live an honest life, Laurent roped him back in. The warmth blossomed in his chest when Akemi complimented his coffee skills, gave him a tie, took time in her day to spend time with him, and saw him as her own son.

She was the most honest person he ever knew. He’s glad the team brought her along with them. He’s currently in a room with her. They discussed past events. He apologized for betraying her but did not regret helping put a stop to human trafficking. Along the way, he became fond of her and wouldn’t mind spending his life traveling around the world with her to drink coffee. She apologized also, promising she would do no more crimes and just wanted to be in peace. A connection of two lonely souls who had no one to be there for them. He cried on her shoulder while the others celebrated. Even now, those bastards didn’t give a damn about his feelings.

**We were never friends.**

**We were never family.**

  
Months went by of Makato and Akemi spending their time traveling the world, appreciating the taste of different genres of coffee. Each time, Laurent would appear in their presence, eyes solely on Makato, with a gleam that made Makato feel insecure. The first few times Makato avoided him. The fear he had for the man was overbearing, and he was afraid of being dragged into that life again. It was when they both were leaving a cafe, and he was kidnapped when he had to listen to Laurent. This wasn’t the Laurent he often knew. The Frenchman was cunning and a smooth talker, always being a jackass without showing his inner turmoil. Makato can understand the trauma of losing a loved one when Oz told him Laurent’s backstory, but the blonde was simply a psychopath. This...he never saw Laurent like this and it scared him. 

He was tied up, on his knees before Laurent, who was sitting on a couch in what seemed to be a penthouse high in the sky. He should be mad at Laurent for kidnapping him, but he's so tired. He’s so mentally exhausted from the past years that he didn’t have the energy to be furious, only shiver in fear when white hands cradle his face, soothingly. His breath hitched when thumbs caressed him, and he would be purring if he was a cat. He should be defiant, curse and snarl at him, but the touch felt so loving.

“My patience was wearing thin, my cute soybean. The Confidence Team may be on a little hiatus, but you’re never escaping me.” Makato’s blood ran cold, and he stared up to see a sickening smile on the french’s face. The blonde bent down so their faces were mere inches apart. The crazed look and intense stare made Makato believe in the man’s words. The evidence was there. Anywhere he went Laurent would know his whereabouts. He was a stalker, and the way Laurent looked at him didn’t soothe his thoughts. 

“The woman I loved fell from my grasp, but that’s old news. I moved on from her. Besides, I have a cute Japanese man I’ve fallen for. I will never let you go.” Tears rolled down Makato’s face as he endured the blonde’s sickening love for him. Sometimes he would stop to stare somewhere else, talking to the thin air before talking to him once again. Something was seriously wrong with this man. He needed to get away, but who can he run to for help if Laurent can easily capture him again? He had no friends and family. He’s an outcast in the world because of his criminal records and father. No one would listen to him or give him a chance. Akemi did, but who knows what happened to her after he was kidnapped. 

Makato Edamura was a lone wolf. Scratch that, he was nothing more than a bunny caught between the wolf’s fangs, likely to die than ever receive help. 

Yet, why was he craving the wolf’s touch so badly? Why did it feel so good when he rubbed away his tears and cooed at him? It did nothing to comfort him because it wasn't meant to be comforting, it was like Laurent was only doing it to torment him, play with his feelings with that sickening smile. 

“Non non non don’t cry. We will always be together forever. You’re going nowhere out of my sight. We don't want you to end up like Dorothy, do we!” Laurent laughed while Makato cried. Dorothy this and Dorothy that. It was never about Makato and his feelings. While everyone lives their life after the last case, he still had to suffer by being by the crazy man’s side. Why did it have to be him? Why did the hands on him feel so good when everything about Laurent was a lie? Was he just as crazy? 

“I love you.” A sob racked through Makato as he was forcefully kissed. He can never escape the man’s clutches. He was trapped in the spider’s web. The only difference was when the fly struggles and fights for freedom, Makato instantly accepts defeat, waiting to be consumed. Makato whimpers when he’s dragged to the bedroom, a single thought appearing in his mind.

She died, leaving this twisted and sick man, leaving me to endure the consequences of heartache. 

Dorothy, you are avenged...but at what cost? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We are not a team.
> 
> We were never friends.
> 
> We were never family.
> 
> Trust no one but yourself.
> 
> We are lone wolves. 
> 
> You mess up, and we dump you.
> 
> Me: And I took that personally


End file.
